Summer end
by AkiNishikido
Summary: 30 août 2011. L'été touche à sa fin au grand désespoir de Yamapi.   PiJun.


**Couple** : PiJun /!\ Shonen-Aï...peut-être lemon.

**Note :** Remerciement à Aurélie puisque c'est elle qui m'a fait lire...ce fameux Nikki de Pi...et qui m'a boostée à terminer cette fic.

**Note² :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MATSUMOTO JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! Mon premier coup de coeur Johnny's, tout simplement, sans qui je ne serais pas l'accroc aux Jojos que je suis aujourd'hui ! Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'époque, au même plan, il y avait Yamapi, alors pour l'anniversaire de JunJun...Il fallait une PiJun, évidemment ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez tous ! C'est assez court, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait une histoire... j'ai été un peu prise par le temps, donc gomen...

_Dédicace à ma senpai Darkie59, parce que Jun, c'est son sien._

* * *

><p>"Summer End"<p>

J'ai toujours attendu l'été avec la plus grande impatience. Dès que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez et que j'ai un peu de temps, je prépare mon sac et j'appelle Nishikido Ryo ; « Ryo-chan ! Viens surfer, viens surfer ! » On va à la mer tous les deux, et on domine des vagues monumentales... enfin monumentales, on n'est pas non plus des pros, mais c'est assez impressionnant. J'aime aussi l'été pour voir les filles en yukata...Même si ces derniers temps je suis plus branché garçons, je dois avouer qu'elles sont terriblement mignonnes. Mais cette année, c'est mon premier été en tant que petit ami du grand Matsumoto Jun, alors je l'ai encore plus attendu. Et il est là. Et Jun est là aussi. Nous sommes le trente août 2011 et l'été va vers sa fin...Déjà...ça m'attriste. Certains ont le blues du dimanche soir, moi j'ai le blues de la fin d'été. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus attristé. Je me suis réveillé tôt et le coeur lourd, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner de mon petit ami. Il fallait que je lui dise, dès aujourd'hui. Celles qui ont toujours passé l'été avec moi...Depuis plusieurs années...Celles qui ne m'ont jamais abandonné... Aujourd'hui, elles ne sont plus... Je ressentais comme un grand vide. Je savais bien que quelque chose manquait. Que cet été ne serait pas complet. Je marchais pieds nus sur le sol frais de la maison, et à chaque pas, mon coeur se faisait un peu plus lourd. J'avais besoin d'elles pour profiter pleinement de cette été... mais c'était trop tard. Jamais plus je ne les retrouverai. J'avais fait mon possible pour les ramener à moi, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. En soupirant, j'ai terminé de préparer le petit déjeuner de Jun et me suis lourdement laissé tomber sur le canapé. Il devait être dans les environs de neuf heures, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas depuis l'escalier. Sa silhouette fine et si gracieuse descendit doucement jusqu'à moi, marche par marche, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. Il n'était pas coiffé, il n'était pas habillé, se baladant en boxer dans la maison, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver plus désirable que jamais. Cette radieuse vision fit quelque peu passer la peine qui s'était installée dans mon coeur. En s'essuyant les yeux, il vint jusqu'à moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Ohayo...marmonna-t-il. T'étais pas dans le lit ce matin...j'aime pas ça...

_Je te préparais le petit déjeuner, ai-je murmuré en réponse.

_Mmmh...

Il souffla un grand coup et laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Un instant, je crus qu'il allait se rendormir.

_Jun ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_Eh ? Hein ? Ah ouais...

Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à une chaise où il se laissa lourdement tomber.

_Dormir encore, grogna-t-il.

_Houla, t'es pas du matin, ai-je faiblement fait remarquer avec un sourire.

Il n'a pas répondu et a mangé silencieusement tout ce que je lui avais préparé. Je me suis assis en face de lui et je l'ai regardé faire. Sans rien dire.

_Quoi …? a-t-il finalement lâché.

_Rien, rien...

Je me suis levé et suis resté quelques secondes face à notre grande fenêtre. Le soleil m'éclairait déjà avec force.

_J'aime pas quand l'été touche à sa fin...

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, que je brisai avec force en écartant grand les bras et en m'exclamant d'une voix exagérément aiguë :

_ETE ! NE PARS PAS !

Un léger rire parvint à mes oreilles et je sentis bien rapidement des mains m'enserrer doucement la taille.

_T'as l'air tout bizarre Pi... a soufflé sa voix.

_Hm...Tu trouves ?

_Ouais. Je te connais quand même.

Mes mains se sont doucement saisies des siennes et j'ai soupiré.

_Je n'ai pas envie que l'été se termine, c'est pas juste...

_C'est tout ?

_Ben...Ya aussi que... Ce qui symbolise l'été pour moi c'est...mes chaussures rouges là, les chaussures ouvertes...tu vois lesquelles ?

_...Oui, je vois.

_Eh ben...elles...elles sont cassées...

_Oh.

_Oh ? C'est tout ? Je me sens plus en été là ! Quel été de merde ! Je les portais tous le temps ! Elles ont une grande valeur sentimentale tu sais !

Non je n'en faisais pas trop ! Je me suis retourné vers MatsuJun et l'ai doucement caressé du regard. Merde, ce qu'il pouvait être beau... Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et me dit d'un air soucieux.

_Je comprends, je comprends, t'en fais pas. Tu te souviens pas de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand le jean que tu m'as offert à Noël s'est abîmé ?

Je souris tristement.

_Si, si, je m'en souviens...

_Et donc c'est pour ça que t'as la tête ailleurs...soupira Jun.

_Oui...Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me donne un gros coup de blues ! En plus le mois d'août est déjà presque fini...

Mon petit ami marmonna ensuite quelque chose d'autres, mais si bas que je ne parvins pas à l'entendre. Par la suite, j'eus beau lui demander ce qu'il avait dit, il se contentait de sourire, répétant inlassablement des « Mais rien, mais rien ! ».

_Bon, montre moi tes chaussures, finit-il par me dire.

_Oui ! Je vais les chercher ! Si t'arrives à les réparer je...je...Je sais pas encore ce que je te fais, mais t'aimerais !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Je partis fouiller dans ma chambre à la recherche de mes bien-aimées chaussures rouges, tandis que derrière moi, Jun qui finalement m'avait suivi, s'habillait tranquillement.

_Voilà ! Je les ai !

Brandissant sous son nez le cadavre de mes chaussures, j'attendis patiemment une remarque.

_Ah ouais, en effet. T'as fait quoi ? La guerre ?

_Oui. Elles ont combattu vaillamment, toujours à mes côtés. Elles n'ont jamais faibli. Mais cet été fut la bataille de trop.

Jun ne put réprimer un sourire et me tapa à l'arrière de la tête.

_Baka !

J'aimais même quand il m'insultait comme ça. Ai-je un côté maso ! Il examina un long moment mes chaussures. Enfin mes chaussures... Les deux semblants de semelles rouges.

_C'est quand même incroyable qu'il n'en reste que ça...

_Ben...

Embarrassé, je me suis mordu la lèvre.

_Disons qu'en essayant de les réparer, j'ai un peu arraché l'autre bout qui restait, la sangle...

_C'est...C'est...C'est pas possible ! COMMENT ON PEUT ÊTRE AUSSI...PEU DELICAT AVEC UNE PAIRE DE CHAUSSURES QUI NOUS TIENT TANT A COEUR !

_Ne t'énerve pas ! J'ai été le plus délicat possible, mais elles étaient déjà à moitié foutues et...et...et...JE LES AI ACHEVEEEEEEEEEES BWAAAAH !

Mimant avec exagération de fondre en larmes, j'ai laissé ma tête tomber sur son épaule en sanglotant avec force. Ce n'était que des idioties, mais j'étais réellement triste...Enfin un peu. Ce qui m'agaçait surtout, c'était le manque de réaction qui se lisait sur le visage de Matsumoto et...sa tristesse ou lassitude évidente. J'ai senti malgré ça, sa main qui tapotait mon épaule.

_Tomo-chan...

Je me suis aussitôt senti quelque peu rassuré qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Un instant, j'avais commencé à croire qu'il me faisait sérieusement la tête, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_Je sais, c'est dur.

_Je déteste vraiment les fins d'été...ai-je gémit dans son cou.

_Je sais, je sais...Mais c'est comme ça, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

_Même mes chaussures...?

_Même tes chaussures.

Je me suis redressé et j'ai planté mon regard dans le sien.

_Il leur faut une fin digne.

_Tu veux quand même pas qu'on les enterre...? a-t-il soupiré.

_Si, bien sûr que si !

_Aah c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas !

Il s'est ébouriffé violemment les cheveux et m'a regardé un instant.

_Tu m'as l'air de déprimer sec, a-t-il dit sur un ton tout aussi sec.

_Un peu...ai-je approuvé en souriant légèrement.

_C'est pas un bon jour aujourd'hui hein ?

_En effet, c'est pas un bon jour...

Ma réponse sembla l'énerver encore plus et il s'est emparé de mes « chaussures » avant de descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre.

_Bon ! Il y a un endroit où tu voudrais les enterrer ?

_Eh ? Maji de ?

Je suis descendu à mon tour et l'ai regardé en souriant.

_Vraiment, tu veux bien les enterrer ? Uwah t'es trop fort je t'aime !

_Je te trouve vraiment stupide mais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

_Jun...T'es quand même un peu méchant de dire ça... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer à la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux. J'avais appris à ne plus m'inquiéter de ça. Quand il n'avait pas envie de me parler, il ne me parlait pas.

_Bon ! Yamapi ! Tu n'as pas répondu ! Où tu veux les enterrer ?

_Eh bien...Tu te souviens...Notre premier rendez-vous le soir de noël ?

_Bien sûr.

_On était allé dans un parc très calme derrière le restaurant.

_Quand on s'est enfui sans payer ?

Nous avons rigolé tous les deux à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

_Oui, oui, à ce moment là. Il est vraiment vide hein ?

_Ben...C'est vrai que c'est désert par là, oui... C'est derrière les rues chics mais... il n'y a jamais personne...

_Je voudrais les enterrer là. C'est symbolique ! Je suis venu dans ce parc en plein hiver, j'ai une vision de lui sous la neige, c'est donc là bas que j'irai enterrer l'été !

Il a souri en entendant cela, puis a attrapé une veste à capuche et s'est recouvert la tête.

_C'est désert, mais on ne sait jamais, ne...

Je me suis saisi de la pelle qui traînait dans un de nos placards, et dont la provenance est un mystère depuis bien longtemps, et je suis bien vite sorti dans la chaleur estival. Enfin la lourdeur estival, le soleil n'étant pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Je suis grimpé dans la voiture, bien vite suivi par Jun, et j'ai démarré. Il regardait évasivement par la fenêtre et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de la désagréable impression qu'il n'allait pas bien. Les bâtiments, les gens, tout défilaient à une vitesse incroyable par les fenêtres, j'avais le sentiment que le temps et les évènements aussi. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'ai accéléré un peu, me disant que retrouver le lieu de notre premier rendez-vous lui rendrait sûrement le sourire, et me revigorerait moi aussi. Sa voix que j'aimais tant, et que je trouvais si belle, contrairement à ce que beaucoup disaient, brisa alors le silence.

_Au fait Pi, on est quel jour déjà ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

_Eh bien...mardi je crois.

_Ah, oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais...

Je ne rajoutai rien d'autre à cela, tant le ton de sa voix et le vide de son regard me perturbait. Je me concentrai sur la route de nouveau, et fut presque soulagé d'enfin pouvoir me garer.

_Uwah ! Sugoi !

Je souris en l'entendant s'emballer comme ça. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de triste, et ça me faisait réellement chaud au coeur.

_C'est génial de revenir ici ne ? C'est la première fois que je reviens depuis... Depuis notre premier rendez-vous, en fait...

Nous avons marchés en silence jusqu'au centre du parc, et nous sommes arrêtés à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque. Quelques secondes, nous avons écouté le souffle du vent entre les feuilles, le piaillement des quelques oiseaux présents, et un sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage et le sien.

_Je nous revois encore...commença-t-il.

_Oui, moi aussi. On avait fait une bataille de boules de neige ici ne ?

_Oui...Et puis j'avais plus mon gant...Enfin bref.

Il a frappé dans ses deux mains et m'a regardé. Son regard était de nouveau vide. Vide et dur. Je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre.

_Où tu veux les enterrer ?

_Bah...ai-je murmuré. Tant qu'à faire, au pied de cet arbre ?

_D'accord...

Un léger silence s'est installé au dessus de nous. Si toute la noirceur du monde avait pu s'abattre sur Matsumoto Jun, elle l'aurait fait.

_...Il faut quand même pas que ce soit moi qui creuse !

_Je...Je...Je...ai-je sangloté. Je n'en aurai pas la force !

_AAAH ! Tu m'énerves !

Il s'est vivement emparé de la pelle.

_Je fais un discours, a-t-il tout de même dit, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est important les vêtements.

_Oui...Je t'écoute.

Il a levé tête, et j'ai solennellement baissé les yeux.

_En ce trente août 2011...a-t-il commencé.

Il a marqué une légère pause. Guettant peut-être une quelconque réaction. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui pour lui montrer que j'étais bien attentif. Un tic nerveux lui fit retrousser les narines et il tourna la tête.

_En ce trente août 2011, donc, reprit-il sèchement, l'été s'en va peu à peu, et avec lui, cette chère paire de chaussures. Puissiez-vous reposer en paix, vous qui avez été si importantes dans le coeur de Yamashita Tomohisa ici présent. Nous n'oublierons jamais votre belle couleur pourpre, ni tous les services que vous lui avait rendu, ni tous le temps que vous avez passé avec lui. Adieu.

_Adieu Sandales-kun...ai-je murmuré.

Il a légèrement souri et m'a tapé dans le dos.

_Ce que tu me fais pas faire quand même...

Puis il s'est mis à creuser à l'endroit que je lui indiquais. La terre était meuble, et ça n'était ni difficile ni fatiguant, ce qui ne parut pas l'étonner outre mesure. Sur son visage cependant, une certaine marque de peine ou de colère était réellement présente.

_Ne Jun...Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_MAIS OUI TOUT VA BIEN ! J'enterre tes putains de chaussures là, s'est-il énervé.

_Gomen gomen, ai-je dit en rigolant.

Sans doute qu'aujourd'hui, le souvenir de mon visage souriant, de mon rire, de mes caprices et de mon attitude désinvolte l'énerve au plus haut point. Si j'avais été lui en tout cas, je n'aurai pas supporté. Mais à ce moment là, c'était presque amusant. Il creusait toujours, donc, lorsqu'il laissa tomber la pelle avec rage et poussa un profond soupir.

_AAAH ! Ya un truc qui coince ! Ça m'énerve ! T'as choisi un endroit avec un caillou, bravo !

Il donna un coup de pied quelque peu rageur dans le sol mais ne parvint qu'à envoyer de la terre un peu plus loin. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et baissa les yeux. Puis il posa son regard sur moi, sur mon visage toujours un peu souriant. Puis de nouveau sur le sol. Sur moi. Sur le sol.

_AH C'EST PAS VRAI HEIN ! TU M'ENERVES !

Il semblait soudainement sous l'emprise d'une violente colère lorsqu'il s'accroupit et enfonça légèrement une de ses mains dans la terre, pour en ressortir une petite boîte qu'il serra entre sa main.

_FRANCHEMENT, TU ME GAVES HEIN !

Il claqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_T'ES CON.

_Je sais.

Je souriais toujours mais ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il regardait la boîte qu'il tenait toujours avec force.

_Otanjobi Omedeto Jun, lui ai-je simplement dit.

Tremblant toujours, il l'épousseta, lui rendant l'éclat que la terre ternissait, mais il ne semblait pas parvenir à l'ouvrir.

_Ne Pi...C'est quoi...?

_Ouvre, tu verras bien...

_...Mais...

J'ai soupiré et me suis mis en face de lui. Son regard était tremblant mais je voyais bien qu'il était heureux malgré ça. Ou ému, du moins. Je lui avait fait peur, je le savais. Il croyait que j'avais oublié son anniversaire...? Comment aurai-je pu...Je me suis donc mis en face de lui et j'ai posé mes mains sur les siennes, l'incitant à ouvrir la boîte. À l'intérieur, joliment présentée, se tenait une bague, bien plus fine et délicate que celle que j'avais pu, ou que quiconque avait pu lui offrir précédemment.

_...Mais...

_Jun...Je sais que ça te semble rapide ou bizarre...Mais...Laisse moi l'honneur de pouvoir te considérer comme mon fiancé...s'il-te-plaît...

Il a lentement levé les yeux vers moi, et son regard s'est planté dans le mien.

_Tu es le type...le plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré...

J'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Que voulait-il dire ?

_Mais...tu es mon fiancé maintenant...

Je n'ai même pas trouvé la force de répondre. Intérieurement, j'avais envie de...kyatter comme une fillette, ou comme toutes nos fans durant les concerts. Mais à l'extérieur, je restais digne. Me contentant de sourire. De retenir mes larmes. Il a lentement sorti la bague de sa boîte et l'a examinée sous toutes ses coutures. Je voyais très nettement des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Ah, mon senpai et l'amour des belles choses...Pas étonnant que nous sortions ensemble lui et moi. Il a fermé la boîte et l'a glissée dans sa poche, tout en admirant toujours le bijou qui reposait dans le creux de sa main. Je m'en suis alors emparé et je l'ai glissé à un de ses doigts. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma vision s'était embuée, je ne savais plus bien ce que je faisais. Il eut un léger rire nerveux.

_Je...Euh...C'est...

_Chut, ne dis rien, ai-je dit en rigolant à mon tour, ça casserait toute l'ambiance du truc !

Alors il a haussé les épaules, a dégagé sa main de la mienne et m'a embrassé.

Ce fut sans doute le meilleur baiser qu'il m'ait été donné d'échanger.

**FIN.**

KUSO C'EST NIAIS x3 *kyatte* fufu, eh oui, j'aime le moe parfois :) Enfin, j'aime le moe...hum...ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de faire un lemon au prochain chapitre, sans doute xD Malgré tout ce rose bonbon j'espère que vous avez aimé (Séverine, gomen ._.) ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... ET OMEDETO JUN !

Minna no AkiNishikido ~


End file.
